battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Puffball Speaker Box
The Puffball Speaker Box is Puffball's pink and fluffy announcer speaker box which she won as a Cake at Stake prize in BFDIA 3. Puffball Speaker Box has pink fur like Puffball, and also speaks like her (with autotune, color changing, and sparkling). Puffball Speaker Box used to be the host of BFDIA, and the first talking host since Announcer and Firey and Flower's speaker boxes. She was killed in Get in the Van unintentionally by Pin who tried to kill Leafy. She also makes a cameo in Inanimate Insanity as one of the judges. Coverage In Get in the Van, Pin unintentionally threw a knife at the Puffball Speaker Box (she actually was aiming for Leafy), destroying her and making her vomit a rainbow substance all over Coiny and Needle's faces, as members of the puffball species are known to do so during times of distress. As a result, Puffball found out that Pin stabbed her Speaker Box when she heard the conversation that Firey and Gelatin was talking about. So she angrily spit out rainbow at Pin. She even chose Pin to lose her limbs as her second Cake at Stake prize for stabbing her Speaker Box. Relationships Bubble Trivia *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, it is known that she hates farms, as stated from herself while judging the W.O.A.H. Bunch's Dream Island. *It is possible that Puffball hates farms too since the PSB hates farms, and the speaker box variation of the characters are known to have their owners' traits. *In the same episode, she said that Bubble is not an official BFDI contestant, because she did not know her. *When she got stabbed by Pin, her voice was stuck in a loop. **It is unknown how she vomited rainbows even though she has no mouth. ***FireyDeath4: Well, look. The Announcer and Puffball Speaker Box can consume cake and the Flower Speaker Box can spit like Flower. Why can't the Puffball Speaker Box vomit? *Puffball Speaker Box is one of 6 characters to appear on Inanimate Insanity. The only others are The Announcer, Pencil, Coiny, Nickel and Firey. *Puffball Speaker Box was the first character from BFDIA to be featured and voiced by jacknjellify on Inanimate Insanity, in season 2 episode 4, Cooking for the Grater Good. It is shown that Puffball Speaker Box has a sense of taste despite having no mouth. **She is also shown to hate Inanimate Insanity, in the same episode. **Also, when she tasted Soap's pizza, it is shown that she likes flowers. **Apparently, Puffball Speaker Box is electric, since she shorts when Cheesy throws water at the judges. **She maybe revived since she was in II, even though she died before the episode aired. ***However, none of this is confirmed to be canon. Gallery 160px-PSB_2.png|Puffball Speaker Box on one side Fuzzy Puffball Speaker Box.png|Pencil petting the Puffball Speaker Box. OWCHIES.png|Puffball Speaker Box gets accidentally stabbed by Pin. CAKEATSTAAAAAAAA.png|The Puffball Speaker Box vomits its rainbow substance onto Coiny and Needle. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|The Puffball Speaker Box in BFDI's third anniversary. PBInanimateInsanity.jpg|Puffball Speaker Box in Inanimate Insanity II. See also Category:Host Category:Speaker Box Category:Limbless Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Puffball